I love you, so much
by brittandsantanalove
Summary: A Brittana fanfiction with everything we didnt see in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all. I want to say that this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**This story is a comfort/ hurt in 3x06. **

Brittany and Santana are walking in the halls of McKinley High.

'I think you have to stop making fun of Finn, you're being really harsh' Brittany says.

'I don't think so, he deserves it, it isn't fair, first he calls you an idiot and then he_'

Santana gets cut off by Becky Jackson, the mini-me of coach Sylvester.

'Santana coach Sylvester needs you in her office right away' she says and then runs away again.

'Woah that sounds urgent, you better get going' Brittany says before she gives Santana a quick peck on the lips out of nowhere. She knows that Santana is not ready yet for that in public, but it felt so natural. Santana looked the hallway if anyone saw them, luckily no one did.

'Do you want me to go with you? I normally have Spanish class now, but you can teach me that at home, I think that would be more fun if you do that, than Mr. Shue.' Brittany smirks while she moves her eyebrows up and down.

'As much as I love the way you are thinking, you have to go to class or Mr. Shue will kills us both.' Santana jokes.

'Oh yeah right, well good luck! Meet me after class okay?' Brittany asks as she hugs her girlfriend. 'Be careful and try to be nice to Sue' she whispers.

'Of course I be right back and then we can have lunch together'

'Amazing' Brittany squeaks full of excitement. 'Love you'

'Love you more' Brittany tells Santana before she hopes to class.

Santana knocks on the door of Sue's office and opens it. Sue, Mr. Shue and Kurt's father, Burt Hummel are staring at her while she walks in the office. 'Hi coach, you wanted to see me?' Santana asked a bit confused.

'Have a seat Sandbags.' Sue says.

'Sue!' Mr. Shue reminds her to be nice to Santana.

'Right I'm sorry, Santana have a seat please' Sue says a little sarcastic on the last part. Santana is still a bit confused she sits down at the chair across coach. 'I am afraid we have some bad news and I think I might be the blame.' Sue tells Santana.

'You think?!' Burt says a little under his breath. Shue explains to Santana about the campaign that is running. She tells Santana that she isn't happy about what happened and she surely isn't happy about the campaign tape some kid made, that outs Santana.

'what are you talking about? What is all this?' Santana asks.

' Some kid named 'Reggythesaucesalisar' send me an advance copy of his latest campaign-ad.' Burt explained to Santana while he put the tape in the video player. 'It turns out that this person overheard a conversation between you and Finn Hudson a couple of days ago.'

_Oh no not Finn Hudson that huge-ass Frankenstein_. Santana thought, he publicly outed Santana a few days ago in the hallway in front of so many students. Santana and him had a bit of a fight and he asked Santana why see doesn't just came out of the closet. He told her that she was a coward and that she is scared that Brittany doesn't love her back. After that Santana ran away crying. That was the worst thing that ever happened to her.

But no, this was. She looked at the tv-screen and begin to cry and sob. _Everyone knows now, everyone will know and this was all going to fast for her. _

'NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!' she yelled while crying.

'I am so sorry Santana' Coach Sylvester told her. But of course that didn't help.

'I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD MY PARENTS YET' and with that Santana ran out of the office, out of the school to her car. She just sat there, crying, yelling. She didn't know what to do.

'Hey Quinn have you seen San? She said she would meet me when I was done with class but I can't find her.'

'Hi Britt, no I haven't seen her today maybe see is at the cafeteria?'

'No I've already looked there, I'm gonna ask Coach Sylvester maybe she is still there? Anyway thanks! Bye see you at cheerio practice!' Brittany is kind of worried something happened to her after the talk with Sue. She ran to the office of her Coach and saw it was empty. Than she ran to the choir room maybe she was waiting there. When she got at the choir room she saw Mr. Shue sitting behind the piano. 'Hi Mr. Shue, have you seen Santana anywhere?'

'Hi Brittany, uuhhm after our talk with her and Sue she ran away so I don't know where see is now, I'm sorry.'

'Oh no it is fine, I know where she is if you say she ran away, thank you very much, see you later!'

'Bye Britt, oh and remember we have vocal practice in the auditorium! Good luck!'

Brittany ran as fast as she could to the parking lot of the school and there she saw her beautiful girlfriend crying with her head on the steering wheel. Her heart broke when she knocked on the door and opened it.

Santana sat in the car for over an hour now. Her head on the steering wheel of the car. She looked up when she heard knocking on the window of the passenger side. It was Brittany. Of course it was Brittany. Santana was totally lost in her thoughts that she forget to go to Brittany's class and pick her up so they have lunch together. Santana was too busy freaking out about what was going to happen to her after this campaign video goes online and everybody is going to see it. She knows she can tell Brittany everything always but how should she tell Brittany what was going on if _she _doesn't even know what was going on.

Brittany opened the door of the SUV and looked at Santana. 'Hi baby, I thought you might be here' Santana's eyes were all red from all the crying and her make-up was everywhere on her face. _She is still so beautiful._ Brittany thought as she hugged her girl so tight and kissed the top of her head. 'what's the matter sweetie?' Santana starts crying and sobbing again but really soft in to Brittany's chest. 'Shhhhh, it going to be okay baby, Shhhh, just calm down.' Brittany whispers. She doesn't know what's the matter but she does know that it's something really bad. Santana would never cry so hard on school because she thinks that her whole image that she tried to make for the past three years would go away, but Brittany knows that that image isn't true. Everybody thinks Santana is a bitch and that she is bad news. Brittany knows better, she knows that Santana has a heart of gold and that she is sweet and caring and will always protect the people she loves. Maybe she doesn't always show it the right way but it is true.

Santana and Brittany sit in the car for half an hour. Santana is sort of calmed down. 'Do you want to go back to class or you want to go home?' Brittany asks sweet while she strokes some hair out Santana's face.

Santana looks up. 'Can we go to your house?'

Brittany smiles 'Of course, you want to stay over for the night? I have to ask my mom if she's okay with it, but I think that she doesn't mind.' Santana starts the engine of the car but Brittany stops her before she can drive away. 'Let's switch seats, I'll drive okay?'

Santana steps out of the car and switch seats with Brittany they ride out of the parking lot. When they stop at a traffic light and Brittany puts her hand on Santana's thigh and starts to rub it up and down. 'I am so sorry' Santana whispers suddenly.

'Why? You didn't do anything wrong baby' Brittany says comforting. 'You can tell me everything that happened later, when you're ready okay?' Santana nods her head as she watches outside through the window.

Brittany rides the car on the porch of the Pierce resident. She opens the door and jumps out of the car. She runs over to Santana's side and opens her door and helps her out of the car.

They open the door of Brittany house and walk to the living room. 'Hi girls, you're back home early. How was school?' Brittany's mom, Susan, says while she gives Brittany and Santana an hug. 'Hi mom, school was fine, do you mind if Santana stays here tonight?'

'No of course not, is everything okay?' Susan asks when she sees that Santana's eyes are red, probably from crying, she figures.

'yeah it has been better but we rather not talk about it now okay mom?' Brittany answers before Santana can say something.

'of course whatever you want.' Susan says with a small smile.

'oh uhm Brittany I have to go to work in 30 minutes and I will be back late tonight, so don't stay up late please, you can order an pizza or something. I think that there is some money in the drawer of my desk in my office.' Susan adds. 'oh fuck, so late already, okay I have to go, bye girls.' Susan says as she picks up her purse and her car keys.

'bye mom, have fun at work, love you' Brittany says as she grabs Santana's hand and walk to her room upstairs.

'Bye Ms. Pierce.' Santana says as she looks behind her.

'Your mom is so sweet' Santana tells Brittany as they walk in Brittany's room.

'yeah I know, but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes.' Brittany says with a smile on her face.

Santana hops on her girlfriends bed and lays down. 'Will you tell me now what happened today or you rather not? I really want to help you. You know you can tell me anything right?' Brittany tells her sweet.

'of course I want to tell you, but I just don't know what happened. I'm so sorry'

'Stop excusing yourself honey, you didn't do anything wrong, if it is hard for you to tell me you don't have to.'

Then Santana starts to tell the story and everything that happened the last week, about Finn, Rory, Sue and the campaign. She starts to cry again but keeps going on with telling the whole story. When see is finally done, Brittany watches her with disbelieve about everything that she just heard.

'oh my god, baby I'm so sorry that this happened, I'm going to kick Hudsons ass so fucking hard that he can't—'

'please Britt don't do that I don't want to get you in any trouble' Santana tells her while she wipes her tears away.

'come here baby' Brittany says as she opens her arms for Santana to cuddle in. They lay like this for an hour, when Brittany's belly start to rumble.

'I'm gonna call the pizzeria, what kind do you want?' Brittany asks while she kisses the top of Santana's head.

'I don't want any, I'm not hungry, thanks though'

Brittany walks out of the room and calls the pizzeria and orders two cheese pizza's because she knows otherwise Santana is going to eat half of her pizza.

The door bell goes and Brittany gives the pizza boy some money and takes the pizza upstairs. When she opens the door she sees that Santana is fast asleep on her bed. Brittany can't help but smile. She covers her with a blanket and give her a kiss on her forehead before switching the light off. 'I love you so much.' She whispers as she close the door. She puts Santana's pizza in the fridge. And eats her at the table in the living room, she puts on some Netflix and watch some movies. She can't believe what happened to day. It was so hard to see Santana like this. She hates it so much.

Brittany looks at the tv. She is not really watching the movie. Its hard to concentrate because she's worrying about Santana. She hates that Santana didn't say anything sooner. But she knows how hard it is for her.

The door opens slowly and Brittany sees her beautiful girlfriend walking in the living room. Still with her sleepy eyes trying not to fall over there shoes that stand next to the door.

Santana had comfy clothes on, a sweater, and sweat pants. But the best part was that she had her glasses on. Brittany loves when she put them on. She looked so smart, but so hot.

'hello Sleeping Beauty' Brittany says when Santana sits down next to her on the couch.

'Hi' Santana says with her sleepy voice. Brittany giggled at Santana and opens her arms for her to lay with her. But Santana didn't give in. 'No, No you don't get cuddles now. You would have if you came back to bed with me.' Santana tells her trying to look serious.

'That's not fair, you were sleeping so cute just like a little angel, I didn't want to wake you.' Brittany tells her with a pout.

'Don't make that face, you know I can handle if you are looking all cute and stuff' Santana looks away while she says it.

'Pleaaasseeeee cuddle with me, I'm lonely and I needs to get my cuddles on' Brittany says with the same pout. Santana turns around again and kisses the pout off the girls face. She lays like a little ball, curved in her girlfriend. She puts her arm around Brittany's waist and hold her tight.

'what you watchin?' Santana asked quietly.

'I have no idea, I really don't know what it is. I think some comedy show or something.' Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head and breaths in the scent of her girlfriends hair. I smells so good. It may sounds weird but it smells like home. Like she is save. All the sudden Santana looks up and gets Brittany out of her thoughts. 'B, can I ask you something?'

'always, what's the matter?' She replies sweetly.

'I was thinking, when I was upstairs, well uuhm, I think I have to tell my parents. But I don't know how I have to do that. And I'm kind of freaking out about how they are going to react. Oh my god what if the hate me and they kick me out of the hou—' Santana starts to freak out and tears form in her eyes.

'Okay, hey San, San listen to me okay? They are not gonna hate you. They love you and they probably gonna accept it. You don't have to freak out, I am here with you. And I am always gonna be with you. Okay?'

'Okay' She whipped her tears off at the sleeve of the Cheerios sweater she pick out of Brittany's closet. Brittany loved it when she wore her clothes. They weren't that big but she looked so cute and small in them. But also pretty hot. _But that was easy for Santana, she looked hot in everything_. Brittany thought.

'Do you want me to go with you? You know when you tell them?' Brittany asked. She wanted to help and support Santana everywhere she could, especially after what happened this week. Even though she couldn't do that much right now, she wanted Santana to know that she was there for her every step op the way.

'I don't know, maybe. No wait, Yes I think. Yes, Yes, I want you there with me. But only if your okay with it. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do.' Santana stuttered a bit. She knew she wanted Brittany there with her. But she also know how her parents are when they are mad, or disappointed. If something happened and her parents where so mad at her or something there are unbearable. You don't want a mad Mrs Lopez, but you defiantly don't want a mad Mr. Lopez.

Brittany forced Santana to lay back on her chest and told her she wanted to be there and to be there for her.

They laid on the couch for a few hours.

'Fuck, I am so stupid that I said that I'm not hungry.' Santana mumbles when her belly starts to rumble.

Brittany stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. 'Hey come back.' Santana laughed. _Fuck now I'm cold_. She stood up and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

Brittany grabbed the pizza out of the fridge and turned around. ' I knew you would be hungry, so I ordered two, just in case.' She told her.

'Oh my god, you are the best.' Santana screamed and jumped in Brittany's arms and gave her a few quick pecks on her lips. 'I love you! I love you! I love you!' Than she kissed her deeply. Brittany picked her up and put her on the counter. They make out for a few minutes, but get interrupted by Santana's stomach.

'To be continued…' Brittany said with a smirk on her face she walked out of the kitchen. She felt Santana's eyes on her.

_Fuck, she's so hot_. Santana thought.

Santana ate a piece of her pizza and walked back to the living room. 'Hey uuhm do you mind if I take a shower real quick.' Brittany asked her when she sat down next to her on the couch. Brittany didn't want to leave Santana alone. She wanted to be with her and make sure is was okay.

'Yeah of course, baby. But please don't take to long. I don't want to miss you to long.' Santana said with a little pout on her face.

Brittany kissed the pout away and stood up. 'Just a real quick shower, five minutes, I promise.' She said while walking upstairs. She walked to her room to pick out some comfy clothes and a towel. She stepped in the hot shower and started to sing some songs. She sang so loudly that Santana came upstairs and put her ear on the bathroom door to listen. Brittany had the such beautiful voice. She decided to sneak in the shower and surprise her, but as she opened the door, she heard the shower turn off and saw Brittany grabbing the towel to put on the sink.

'Damnit, I wanted to surprise you' Santana said as Brittany looked at her with a little smirk.

'is that so? I totally ruined it!' She laughed. 'how can I make up for it?' She asked Santana, who was staring at Brittany gorgeous body. 'San. Hello Santana.' Brittany said while snapping her fingers in front of Santana's face.

'Yes, Yes What's the matter?' Santana snapped out of her thoughts.

'you were staring, S' Santana's cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

'No, wait,_ I_ am allowed to. And can you blame me? Come on look at you!' Santana tells her. Now Brittany turned red. Santana walked to her girlfriend and kissed her first soft. Brittany kissed her back and she started to kiss her harder. Santana kissed Brittany on her collarbone and Brittany's hands began to wonder on the back Santana's of body.

Santana kissed and sucked on her neck 'San-' Brittany moaned.

**The next day- cheerios practice**

Quinn walked out of her car. She looked around the parking lot to find Santana's car. She couldn't find it so went to the field for practice, she really didn't want to be late. She just got back on the team and wanted to make a good first impression on the Coach Sylvester. When she got on the field there were a few cheerleaders warming up, but no Santana or Brittany.

'Hey guys, have you seen Santana or Britt?' Quinn asked the group of girls.

'Hey Q, haven't seen Lopez or Britt. I didn't think you would come back. After you breakdown thing. What happened to you Quinn?' One girl, Stacey told her.

Stacey was kind of a bitch. In freshman year, she was sweet, but since she joined the Cheerios, boy she became an awful person.

Quinn ran to her bag to get her phone and call Brittany, they couldn't just not show up at practice. Today Sue would give them information about cheerleading camp, and everybody knows she is not gonna tell it twice.

'Hello?' Brittany said over the phone, with her sleepy voice.

'Hey B, Where the hell are you guys?!' Quinn asked her pretty angry.

'Wow, Calm down Q. What's going on? Where the hell _should_ we be now?' Brittany said a little sarcastic. She could hear that Quinn was irritated.

'Practice B, Practice! Coach will be so, so mad if you guys don't show up'

'Fuck, right. Oh my god I can't believe I forgot, we will be there in 15 minutes.' Brittany hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She was getting dressed as fast as she could.

'San wake up.'

'ughhhh, five more minutes please' Santana groaned

'San wake up now, we have to be at school like- ' she looked at her watch '-now' She ran downstairs after she grabbed a pillow and tossed it on Santana's head. 'Ow, I'm coming jeez' Santana stepped out of bed and grabbed her uniform, put it on and ran downstairs.

'What is with all the hurry?' Mr. Pierce asked Brittany when she picked the cereal and filled two bowls with milk.

'I just found out I have to be at school in like 10 minutes' she told her dad. She ran to the stairs and yelled up that Santana had to come downstairs right now. After 4 minutes the were ready to go, Brittany gave her father a kiss on his head and the ran to the car.

'Babe, you have to stop freaking out, just calm down. ' Santana told her while she put her hand on her girlfriends thigh.

When they arrived at the parking lot of the school, Santana parked her car next to Quinn's and Brittany stepped out. But Santana couldn't.

'come on San we have to go now' Brittany told her.

'I cant.'

'what? What do you mean? Is your seatbelt stuck or something?' Brittany said as she leaned over Santana to get her seatbelt.

'No, B. What if everybody have already seen the video?, what if-'

'Babe, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way, remember?'

Santana nodded slow. 'right, thank you' Santana whispered. 'I love you' She said as she took Britt's hand and ran to the field.

After practice Quinn, Brittany and Santana walked back to the parking lot. They had about an hour before school starts.

'Where do you wanna go?' Santana asked when she started the engine of her car.

'uhm can you drop me off somewhere?' Brittany asked softly.

'of course'

'Can you ride to Finn's house? You don't have to go with me inside, I just have to talk to him about something.' She said. She knew Santana didn't want to be near him right now. But Brittany needed to know why he did this.

'Well, I am sorry Britt but I don't want you to go near him. I don't trust him. I am sorry.'

'You cant tell me who I can talk to or not, I can make my own decisions.' Brittany snapped, and immediately regretted how she said it.

'Wow, calm down B, I just want to protect you from him.'

'I know I'm sorry, I didn't want to snapped at you like that'

'its okay, but are you sure you want to go to him? I don't want to go see him, but I can come with you? If you want of course.' Santana tells her. She was afraid that Finn would do something to Brittany. She couldn't lose her. She was the only person she really loved and trusted.

'No you don't have to come with me. How 'bout you go to Starbucks in the meantime and get us some coffees, and then pick me up?' Brittany suggested. Santana nodded and drove out of the parking lot.

Finn opened the door and saw Brittany standing in front of him.

'Hey Britt, what are you doing here?'

'don't _Hey Britt_ me Finn' She snapped and walked inside of the Hummel residences. Finn walked right behind her.

'What's going on? Why are you here?'

'You are such a stupid son of a bitch! Why did you do it?' Brittany screamed

'Do what? What the hell are you talking about?'

'OH MY GOD, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SAN? WHY?'

'Oh my god, I didn't do anything to Santana' Finn lied of course Brittany could tell because of the way he stumbles with his words.

'You are unbelievable! You fucking outed her in the middle of the hallway? Do you think that that's okay?' Brittany yelled

'Oh that, she deserved that!' Finn yelled back as Kurt walked in the dining room.

'You did what?!' Kurt said in disbelieve.

'Go away Kurt this is none of your business' Finn snapped. 'and neither is it yours Brittany, so go. Now please'

'this is my business Finn, Santana is _my_ girlfriend. And I will protect her from every bad thing in the world. And that includes you!' Brittany told him while she walked out of the house.

Brittany got in the car and closed the door. Santana gave her the cup of coffee. 'watch out, it's hot' She told her cautiously. 'how did the talk thingy go?' She asked softly. 'did he told you what the needed to kn-' She got cut off when Brittany's lips kissed hers softly. Not long after that the kiss deepened and Brittany's tongue slid inside of Santana's mouth.

'Wow, what was that for?' Santana asked when the kiss breaks.

'I just love you so much.' Brittany told her. Her voice sounded broken. And as few tears rolled over her cheeks.

'B, why are you crying? What happened with Finn? Oh my god did he hurt you? I'm gonna kick his ass right now!' Santana opened the door but Brittany stopped her.

'Nothing bad happened. I talked to him that's all. I just cant believe how much I love you.'

'I love you too B, so much' Santana kissed Brittany's tears away. Then she kissed her nose and finally her lips.

'come on babe, we have to get to school' Brittany said as the kiss broke.

'Really? Cant we skip school for today? I really don't want to go to school.'

'I know baby, but maybe nobody even cares. Maybe they haven't seen it yet.' Brittany tried to help and support her. Santana nodded and they rode to school.

School was pretty much like every day. There were a few weird looks and some people whispered. But aside from that it was a same old boring school day. After school they had Glee club. The new directions and the Troubletones where practicing together today because Shelby was sick. Class went faster than Santana thought. She tried to avoid Finn, if he would said just one word to her, she probably _go all lima heights on him. _

Santana drove Brittany home, she wanted to hang out with Brittany. But today was the day that Santana is going to tell her parents. She had made a reservation at Breadsticks for four.

'I'm gonna pick you up at seven tonight, okay?' Santana said to Brittany as she stepped out of the car to open the passengers door to let Brittany out. 'are you sure you want to be there? Because I think I can do it alone if you don't want to be there.'

'No, S, I told you I'm going to be with you every step of the way. That's includes telling your parents.'

'Okay, then I see you tonight, love you' She kissed Brittany and walked back to the drivers side of the car.

'love you more' Brittany said over her shoulder. She walked to the front door of her house and searched for her keys in her bag.

'Not possible' Santana laughed she closed the door and waited until Brittany was inside. When she was, Santana drove back home and tried to concentrate on her homework.

**_Hey Britt, are you home? _**Quinn asked Brittany on the phone.

**_Yeah what's up? _**She replied. Quinn woke her up by calling. She hadn't slept that well last night because of everything that happened.

**_Open the fucking door then. I've been ringing and knocking the door for like ten minutes. _**Quinn told Brittany a bit irritated.

**_Wow hang on be right there. _**

'Hey what's going on, why so cranky?' Brittany said as she let Quinn inside.

'Nothing I'm fine' Quinn said in a way Brittany knew she wasn't fine.

'No you're not.' She said simply

'Fine I'm not, Rach and I got in a little fight. It was just stupid.'

'oh a fight huh? What was it about?'

'It was something in Glee club that I said, she didn't like it and I went to go talk to her and she just sent me away. She is really mad and I don't know what to do.' Quinn said and sat down on the couch. 'what am I gonna do Britt? I screwed up so bad.'

'that's not true, she's going to be fine and so are you. Every couple has a fight now and then. You guys will figure it out, I promise.' Brittany explained. She looked up and the clock and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. 'okay Quinn great talk and stuff, but you have to go'

'you're sending me away too. What is up with everybody today?'

'No I'm not sending you away, well yes I am but I have to get ready for dinner with Santana and her parents' Brittany explained. 'oh what you can help me find out what to wear!' she squeaked.

'woah, its just dinner with Santana why would you get all dressed up? You're probably just gonna go to Breadsticks'

'yeah Santana _and her parents_, I have to look nice' Brittany said, kind of freaking out. What if they freak out and tell Santana that she couldn't see her anymore. What if she loses Santana, she cant lose Santana, like ever. Santana was it for her.

'come on, I will help you. How late is San going to be here?'

'an hour, an hour. Oh my god she is going to be here in an hour. This is going to be-'

'Stop freaking out Britt, it is going to be fine. Just dinner, okay? Now lets get ready.' Quinn said as she ran upstairs to Brittany's bedroom.

'just dinner, its going to be fine, fine' Brittany told herself as she followed her friend upstairs.

Santana stopped her car on the porch of Brittany's house. She stepped out and knocked on her door. Her parents were still at home getting ready. Santana thought this was a great opportunity to pick up her girlfriend. She wanted to talk to Brittany about what could happen tonight.

Brittany's little sister, Ashley, opened the door. 'Hey Santana, Britt is just getting ready. Come in.' She said as she stepped aside to let Santana in the house. 'She is upstairs with some girl.'

'Some girl? What do you mean some girl? Who?' Santana asked Ashley a bit worried. Who the hell can be this girl. She ran upstairs and opened the door. She saw Brittany in her bra standing in the middle of the room. 'What the hell Britt?' she screamed.

Then Quinn, who was sitting at a chair, turned around. 'hey San, you're early.'

'Hey baby, yeah you are early, I thought you said seven?' Brittany said a little overwhelmed by how Santana stormed in her room. 'what is the matter? Why did you storm in here like that?'

'I'm sorry that I scared you like that.' Santana told her. 'Quinn what are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to Britt about something, and then she needed me for some advice about what to wear tonight.' Quinn replied. 'Well I'm going. Thanks Britt for the talk, I really needed that. Have fun tonight.' Quinn said as she gave Britany and Santana a hug and walked out of the room.

'Hey you, what's the matter? Why did you walk in here like that?' Brittany asked as she gave Santana a kiss. She walked back to the closet to pick out her outfit. Quinn didn't help at all.

'I'm sorry about that. I'm just worried about what's going to happen tonight.' Santana jumped on Brittany's bed and watch her take her shirt off again. 'I'm sorry that I yelled like that. Alshey told me that you were with a girl she didn't know, and then you were here without a shirt and I just, I'm sorry.'

'its okay, it's just' Brittany hesitated a little before she finished her sentence. 'Do you trust me? I would never do something to hurt you. You know that right?'

'Of course I trust you, I trust you more than anyone. I'm so sorry.' Santana told her.

After 10 minutes, Brittany still couldn't decide what she should wear. She went in the bathroom because Santana was not a big help either. Brittany wanted to look nice for her girlfriends parents. This is a really important night.

'Babe you don't have to look all fancy, you know you look great in anything.' Santana said as Brittany walked out the bathroom. She had put on a pair of jeans that were ripped at her knees, a white oversized sweatshirt that she tugged in her jeans and a pair of vans. Santana's eyes widened and she tried to say something, but all she could do was stare.

'You like it, oh no, you hate it don't you? Oh my god I look silly don't I? Yeah I do, I'm gonna change-'

'Don't. Ever. You look amazing. Oh my god!' Santana finally said still a little shocked with seeing Brittany, she always looked amazing in everything.

'Come on, we have to go. Lets hope the best.' Santana says as the hop in the car.

'It is going to be fine. They love you San' Brittany says as she puts her hand on Santana's thigh.

'We love you Santana. Of course we have to get used to it. But if Brittany is the one who makes you happy. Than we are fine with that.' Mr. Lopez told Santana. He was a bit surprised. But he just wanted the best for his little girl.

'Your father is right honey. We just want the best for you. And I am happy it is Brittany who makes you happy.' Maribel, Santana's mother says to the girls.

After Mr. Lopez insisted to pay, they went home. Maribel needed to talk to Santana and Brittany alone. She is like the boss at the Lopez house, because Santana's dad is away a most of the time. He is a surgeon at Mercy Health St. Rita's Medical Center.

When they finally arrive home, Mr. Lopez goes straight to bed and leaves Brittany, Santana and Maribel alone in the living room.

'I want to discuss some ground rules, now I know that you two are together, I'm very happy about that by the way, I don't need to know what you two are doing or want to do when I'm home or you dad. So, that's why I want some rules when you're here' She looked at Brittany and then back at Santana. ' and when you're at Brittany's. I want a open door policy, at all times.'

Santana looked surprised when her mother told them about this new rule. She doesn't want that rule, but she knew if she said something about it now, there is no way it would go away. So she just nodded at her mother.

'Does Susan know about you two?'

'Yes, my mom knows. Not that long though, she kind walked in on-' Brittany got cut off by Santana and her cheeks turned red.

'Yes Susan knows.' Santana said simply.

'Okay then, I'm going to talk to Susan about some rules. But for now just this one. It starts right now.'

Santana and Brittany nodded again as Maribel walked to the stairs.

'Do you want to stay over, or do you want me to take you home?' Santana asked.

'I wish I could stay, but Ashley goes on a school trip tonight and I want to say goodbye. If you're tired I can call my mom?' Brittany says as she sees Santana yawn.

'No, No, of course I can bring you home. That's where I'm for right?' she laughs, but Brittany looks serious at her.

'that's not true, you're here for so many things.' Brittany tells her. She kisses her cheek and then her lips.

'Ahw, thanks B. Come on lets get you home, before you're sister already left.' She said as the kiss breaks.

'Buenos dias mija.' Mr. Lopez said as Santana walked in the kitchen.

'Hi papi, How'd you sleep? You know with your back?' Santana asked as she picked a bowl out of the cabinet and poured some milk in it.

'Pretty good, how 'bout you? You were really tired.'

'Actually, pretty good too. I'm sorry I came home so late yesterday, Britts sister went on a trip or something and she wanted me to say goodbye to her' Santana explained. She picked up her bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to her dad. 'When do you have to go to work?'

'This afternoon. How late do you have to be at school, I can bring you if you want?'

'That's sweet papi, but I have to pick up Britt and then I have vocal practice. I can drive myself. But thanks anyways.' She told her dad. Also she wanted her dad to rest a little more. He probably has to work until late. 'Fuck it's later then I thought. I have to go'

'Language Santana. Drive save'

'Lo siento. Bye Dad.' She said and walked to the front door.

'Te amo mi amor' Mr. Lopez said a little louder so Santana could still hear him.

'Te amo Papi.'

'Okay girls, we have two days until Sectionals. We have still a lot of work to do.' Shelby told the Troubletones. They were done with vocal warm-ups and had to practice the dancemoves. 'Brittany you're up. Show us the dance one more time.'

Brittany walked up to the front of the stage and began to do the first steps of the dance. 'We all know it until here, right? So next up is the duo dance. San can you come up here for a sec.' She smiled at her girlfriend.

Santana ran on stage and watched Brittany show the first steps of the dance. 'Okay everybody pick a dance partner please. And come on stage.' Brittany says.

'Hey Santana want to be my dance partner?' Remy, a girl that is on the cheerios, asked as she jumped on stage. Immediately Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards her.

Santana got the hint. 'Sorry Remy, I'm with Britt.' She walked with Brittany to the front of the stage. 'Are a little bit jealous Ms. Pierce?' Santana laughed.

'I'm not jealous, you had to move on because were getting started' Brittany mumbled. Santana laughed harder now.

'Yeah right baby. You're never jealous.'

'Well I don't want to call it jealous, it's just that I don't want to share you with anyone.' Brittany explained. 'And San, I'm not the jealous one of us you know?' Santana's face went from laughing to serious.

'What are you talking about? I'm not jealous.' Santana told her. She knew that she could be a little jealous sometimes.

'Do you remember that time at Starbucks?'

'Okay girls, Brittany are you ready?' Shelby cuts Brittany of in the middle of her story.

'Yeah I'm ready!' Brittany said with excitement. 'You're in luck' She whispered at Santana.

They practiced the performance for an hour. When they done Brittany helped Shelby clean up the auditorium. Santana waited in the hall.

'Santana? What are you still doing here?' a voice told her. Santana looked around and saw Rachel Berry walking up to her.

'ugh Hi Berry. I'm waiting for Britt. What are you doing here?' Santana replied.

'I'm looking for Quinn, she wanted to talk or something. I don't want to talk to her, but I just want to get over with it. You know what I mean?' Rachel started rattle so Santana tried to stop listening. 'Santana, he Santana?'

'Oh yeah, I heard about the fight thing. You know, Quinn is really sorry.' Santana said, finally started to listen again.

'Oh.. Quinn told you. That's just amazing. You know what, I'm gonna go home. She is nowhere so screw her.'

'what the hell are you talking about Berry? You don't mean that right?' Santana knew she doesn't mean that. She loves Quinn and Quinn loves her.

'I don't know okay! She just said somethings that cut me pretty deep. I cant stand her now.' Rachel told her as her eyes got filled with tears.

'Hey San! Hi Rach, oh my god Rach are you okay? What happened?' Brittany asked worried as she saw tears rolling down Rachels face.

'yeah, no I'm fine. I have to go, my dads are waiting at home. Santana if you see Quinn tell her to better not call me.'

'Bye Rach!' Brittany said and turned back to Santana.

'What did you do?' She asked serious.

'Nothing, why?'

'She was crying. Why was she crying San?' Brittany says as she gets a little angry.

'Wow calm down B. She talked about that fight thing with Q. And then she started to cry and stuff. I swear I didn't do anything!' Santana explained. She couldn't believe Brittany didn't believe her. She would always tell the truth when she was with her.

'Okay, okay. Lets just go home.' Brittany sighed. She walked through the door of the school towards Santana's car. Santana followed, she felt that Brittany was mad at her. She just didn't know why? She didn't do anything wrong right?

They sat in the car in a weird silence.

'Do you want to go to my house or yours?' Santana asked quietly. There was this tension between them.

'just drop me off at my house please.' Brittany told her. She was still staring out the window.

'okay' Santana said soft. After a few minutes they drove in Brittany's street. Santana opened the door and walked to the passengers side of the car and opened the door to let Brittany out.

'Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.' Brittany said as she stepped out and walked towards the front door.

'Hey Britt, are you okay?' Santana walked up the porch.

'Yeah, sure I'm fine. Just go home.'

'Did I do something wrong?' Santana asked

'No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to be alone please.' Brittany told her.

'Okay.. See you tomorrow.. Bye.' Santana said as she walked back to the car. 'Love you'

But Brittany already walked in the house and closed the door. Santana didn't understand, did she do anything to piss her off? Did something happened in class?

Santana came home and saw her abuela sitting on the patio. Her abuela always came at the Lopez house on Friday to clean.

'Hola abuela.' Santana said as she walked up the patio. She gave her grandmother a kiss and walked in the house.

'Hola mi amor, how was school?'

'School was fine, just school.' Santana replied.

'You kind of sad. What the matter cariño?'

Whats the matter? Well I don't know.. Brittany is mad at me or something and I don't know why. Sectionals is in two days and they still had a lot of work to do. But still Santana didn't know whats the matter.

'Nothing, I'm just tired I guess, Sectionals is almost, so we had to do a lot of rehearsing today.' Santana said. 'I'm gonna go upstairs to do some homework.'

She wanted to text or call Brittany, but she didn't know what to say. She was lying on bed as she heard knocking on her bedroom door. 'Who is it?'

The door opened and Maribel walked in the room.

'Hey honey, are you okay? Abuela said you were _kind of sad_. What the matter?'

'Yeah, Britt is mad or something and I don't know why, I don't know with who she's mad.'

'Ah, okay I get it. I'm sorry mija. I wanted to talk about your abuela.'

'what about her?' Santana asked with a frown.

'About you know, I think you should tell her. I know its hard, but I think you should.'

'I know, I just don't know how. You want me to tell me now?'

'no I was thinking tomorrow actually, you're father and I are going out of town remember and you have to stay with abuela. Maybe the perfect opportunity to tell her?'

'You're right. When do you guys leave?'

'Around noon, you can go to abuela's when ever you want to. I'm gonna pack. Keep on going on you homework. See you at dinner.'

The door closes again. Santana decides to text Brittany that she is at her grandmothers tomorrow.

_Hey B, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.. I wanted to say that I'm staying at my abuela's tomorrow. Just so you know… _ Santana sends the text and waits for response. In less than a minute she got a message from Brittany.

_Hey San, you didn't do anything wrong, it's fine. Have fun at your grandmothers._ Brittany replied. After she sends the text, she tosses her phone on her bed.

_Okay thank you… I love you _Santana replies, but she doesn't get anything back. So she goes back to her homework, trying to concentrate.

The next day Santana wakes up and walks down stairs. She already sees her parents suitcases in the hall. 'Mami? Papi?'

'In the kitchen mija' Santana walks the kitchen in. 'Finally, we have to go honey. We will be back tomorrow night.'

'Have fun! And drive safe.' Santana says as she waves her parents goodbye at the front door.

That evening Santana and her abuela are eating dinner. They are laughing and having fun. Santana couldn't find the right time to tell her what she needed to tell. After dinner she helped her grandmother clean up the table.

'Abuela can you sit down for a sec, I want to tell you something.'

'I want you to leave this house.'

Santana couldn't stop the tears anymore. How could she do this.

'I'm still the same person.' She said through the tears.

'go, leave my house, now!' Santana stood up and walked out of the house.

She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home. She had no family in Lima.

She began to walk through the city. She didn't know where to go. After half an hour she saw that she was in a familiar street. Brittany's street.

She knocked on the door. Her eyes red from crying. After five minutes Brittany opened the door.

'San? What are you doing her-' she saw Santana's face, red eyes, her make-up all over her face. 'San what happened?' Santana walked towards her and Brittany opened her arms and hugged her, she rubbed her back with her hand. They walked inside.

When Santana calmed down a bit. She started to explain what happened. They walked upstairs.

'arms up babe' Brittany said. Brittany pick a sweatshirt out of her closet. She helped Santana get out of her clothes.

When she was all set, Brittany laid down with open arms to cuddle with Santana. She waited until Santana was a sleep. When she was she tried to sleep herself.

She couldn't believe how awful she was to Santana today. And why? Because of that stupid Remy. It wasn't Santana's fault. Brittany knew that people are looking at Santana, but that Remy girl, she was staring. She was checking her out. Brittany gets it when people are looking at her girlfriend. But they also have to know that Santana is Brittany's and if she could Brittany would punch every guy or girl how watched at Santana like that. Brittany wasn't a jealous person, or not as bad as Santana. But in that moment, she wanted to push Remy off stage or something. Brittany trusts Santana with everything she has. And she knew Santana wouldn't do anything with anyone other than Brittany, but still Brittany wanted to look out for her.

The next morning Santana woke up with the feeling of sweet kisses on her neck.

'its really nice to wake up like this.' Santana yawned. Brittany looked up and stopped kissing her neck. She turned around and grabbed something on the other side of the bed. 'Hey come back here, I didn't say you should stop'

Brittany still didn't say anything and picked up two plates, she gave Santana one and herself.

'I made you breakfast in bed.' Brittany said with excitement. 'Pancakes and waffles. I didn't know witch one you wanted so I did both.'

Santana immediately woke up and sat straight. 'Aawh B. Thank you!' Brittany leaned in for a kiss, but Santana pulled back. 'morning breath, I'm sorry..'

'don't care' Brittany pulled Santana toward her and kissed her hard.

They sat and at watched some Netflix while eating breakfast. Tangled in each other's arms Suddenly Santana heard Brittany sniffle. 'What's the matter B? Why are you crying?' Santana looked up.

'I'm sorry that I was so weird yesterday. I feel like I fucked everything up.' She said quietly.

'Oh.. You didn't fuck everything up Britt. You just didn't feel good yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't there to make you feel better.'

'You thought that you did something wrong, you didn't, at all. I just..' Brittany stopped talking. She didn't know what to say next. She didn't understand how Santana thought she was the blame for what was going on.

'Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday that made you mad?' Santana asked nicely. She tried to calm Brittany down.

'I got jealous..' Brittany whispered. 'at that stupid Remy. She was checking you out and I wanted to punch her. I'm sorry'

'oh…'

'oh my god. I'm so stup-'

'No, you're not! Don't say that ever again! Okay? You know, I get jealous all the time. I don't like it, but everybody always looks at you. I hate it and all I want to do is punch them in the face. But you know what I do?'

Brittany shakes her head and brush her tears away with her hand.

'I think about that all those people can suck it and I get to go home with you. I get to love you.' Santana told her. She kissed her forehead and went back in the cuddle position.

'thank you.. I'm sorry I made you think that you were the blame.'

'It's okay, I'm kinda am the blame right?'

'Well if you weren't so hot, then we would have no problem. But I'm glade you're hot.' They both laughed and watched a few movies for a few hours.

Brittany wanted to ask how Santana was doing with everything that happened last night with her grandmother. But she figured she should wait, it was all so fresh and now it's not a good timing.

'hey San? Do you want to do something today? Or just stay in?'

Santana mumbled something that sounded like stay in. Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom. 'Be right back' Santana just nodded. She heard something in the bathroom that sounded like the tap of the bath. Santana stood up and tried to open the bathroom door but I was locked.

'what are you doing B? Why is the door locked?' Santana asked while knocking on the door.

'Stay there, it's a surprise.' Brittany told her pretty loud through the door.

'I don't like surprises, open the door.' Santana told her a little irritated.

'No.'

'Please?'

'Maybe in a baby voice?'

Santana growled, she hated that voice. 'pweasseee?'

'No.' Brittany laughed loud.

_Damnit, what the is she doing in there? _Santana thought.

'You'll like this surprise, I promise. Just wait in my bedroom until I call you. Okay?'

'Fine' Santana growled again. She walked back in the bedroom and sat down on the chair at Brittany's desk waiting to hear her name. She looked at some pictures on the desk. Pictures from Brittany with her family, Quinn, Glee club last year at nationals. Then she saw a little book with all the pictures of Brittany and her. She looked through them with a smile on her face, she had all of them. Pictures they took at the park, at school, at home, when the where on cheerleading camp and some of New York. When she was at the and of the book she saw some pictures of just Santana, some from Christmas two years ago, and some were she was sleeping. She didn't knew Brittany kept these all.

'Santana, Baby will you come to the bathroom please?' Santana shocked out of her thought and made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw Brittany sitting next to the bathtub. The bathroom stood full with candles. Brittany walked up to her and grabbed her hand. 'I thought I could draw you a bath, to relax a little.'

Santana smiled widely. Brittany always knew exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2, Together, Forever

Chapter 2

'okay girls, we have a few hours left until sectionals. I know that it is going to be tough for some of you. You have to compete against your friends. But we now we are better, and stronger.' Shelby told the troubletones. Only a few hours left. Tonight they were going to destroy the New directions. 'We have girlpower in us. We have strong voices' Shelby looked over at Mercedes and Santana. 'And amazing choreography' She looked back at Brittany and the cheerio girls. 'I know it is going to be hard. The New directions are very, very good. But we are going to do our best and maybe try to do more than our best. Lets go and do it one more time.' All the Troubletones jumped on stage and the music went on.

After glee club Brittany and Santana had history, it was the most boring class ever. The teacher was so slow and just boring. Santana was getting sleepy. She couldn't hear another word about the civil war. Her eyes were getting heavier and she was falling asleep. 'San, stay awake honey.'

'what? I am awake. No I'm not falling asleep.' Santana yawned.

'You're right what was I thinking?' Brittany joked. 'We have 10 minutes left, then were done. Do you want to come back to my house after school?' Santana nodded and tried to reply but got cut off by Mr. Douglas.

'Mrs. Pierce, Mrs Lopez be quiet please.'

They tried to be quiet but they just got distracted by each other. 'Britt I would love too. I have some ideas what we could do.' Santana winked.

'ladies are you two incapable of sitting in silence? Because than I would advice you to leave please.' Mr. Douglas said really slow. Brittany said that the could be quiet. Just 10 minutes. Santana thought.

After that boring class school was over and they had to be in the auditorium six o'clock. They performed as fourth.

'Are you ready for tonight?' Brittany asked Santana. She knew she was excited about the performance. Still she was tense the whole day. Santana wanted to do the ultimate she could do.

"I feel good, a little nervous tough.'

'You're going to crush it babe. You have an amazing voice and you're so talented. I think we have a pretty good shot to win!' Brittany beams.

'I think so too, with your choreography. And the best thing is that I get to dance with you tonight.' Santana smiles. She loves seeing Brittany dance, but if she gets to dance with her. Oh My God A-MA-ZING!

'Brittany how late is the show tonight?' Susan asked. Brittany and Santana were setting the table and Susan was in the kitchen making dinner.

'it starts at 6:30 but we have to be there at 6. I'm so excited that you and dad are gonna be there.' Brittany beams. Santana's parents weren't home yet. Santana told them what happened with her parents wanted to come home sooner from there trip. But Santana wanted them to stay. Her parents didn't spend much time together, because of her dads job. So Santana knew they needed this trip. Because she couldn't stay at her grandmothers, she was home alone. When school was out, Santana came over at Brittany's and stayed till like 9 o'clock. She could stay for dinner and make homework with the Pierces.

'Girls, dinner is ready!' Susan yelled from the kitchen. Santana and Brittany were cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix. 'Girls come on you have get going in less then two hours.

'yeah mom were coming, we have still enough time.' Brittany said quietly. They stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. They sat down and started eating. When they were finished, Brittany packed there bags and both hopped in the car.

It was almost 6 o'clock and they were already dressed up in there silver dresses and ready to perform.

'Okay girls, I know you're going to crush it. I don't have a peptalk. I just want to wish you good luck out there. Were on in 10 but we have to wish the New directions good luck to.'

'Uhm Miss. C I have an idea. How about if we win, well we all know were going to win, but when we win, we let the New directions join if they want to. For regionals.'

'Amazing idea Santana. Come on lets wish them good luck girls.'

**After the Trouble Tones performance.**

'You were amazing baby!' Brittany jumped in her girlfriend arms. 'You were absolutely amazing.'

'You weren't so bad yourself. I love seeing you dance. I couldn't really concentrate on the song with you dancing like that!' Santana laughed. 'Come on, we have to get to the tribune.'

They walked with their pinky's locked towards the tribune. Santana and Brittany sat down on front row. 'You were amazing, Santana!' Remy told her. _Oh no, not her again_ Brittany thought. Brittany really, really didn't like that girl. Santana knew that she didn't, but Brittany remembered what she told her. _I get to love you, she doesn't _she held herself tight at those words.

'Oh thanks Remy' Santana replied. She didn't want to talk to her. But she had to be kind to her, because of the Trouble Tones, yes, but also because of cheerios. She was one of the favorites of Sue and they just got back and didn't want to quit again because she made some stupid girl cry. She made lots of cheerio girls cry, but just at practice.

'If we win, do you want to come back at my place? We can celebrate.' As Remy asked Brittany was getting more and more frustrated. She didn't want to speak for Santana.

'Well, thanks for the invitation but I think I'm just gonna hang out with Britt.'

'Are you sure? My dad bought a jacuzzi yesterday, and it's a-ma-zing!' Remy said trying to convince Santana.

'Yeah, I'm sure, maybe next time. Now be quiet team Berry is gonna start' Santana told her and looked back at Brittany. She grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Brittany smiled a little and looked back at the stage.

All the groups are standing on stage. Three left. 'And the winner is…..'

_Come on, come on! _ Santana thinks as she gives Brittany's hand a little squeeze.

'The New Directions from McKinley High!'

_What?! How. H-How is that possible? That cant be true! _ Santana turned around as she felt Brittany's arm around her waist, she leans in the embrace, with a few tears on her cheeks, she looks up to Brittany's face. 'How?' She whispers. She hugs Brittany tighter. She felt her girlfriends hands running up and down her back. 'We were better! How can they do this?'

'Shhh, we were good, but they were better. It was up to the judges and not us. I wanted to win as bad as you I swear, but it is what it is.' Brittany shrugged. Santana was broken, she wanted to win so, so bad. It was hard for Brittany to she her like that. But she was happy for her friends. Quinn and Rachel and the rest of the New Directions. She hugged Santana once again tight and grabbed her hand and walked her of stage.

The Trouble Tones sat in a classroom, Shelby was giving them some pity talk stuff.

**Later that evening**

Brittany and Santana are sitting in the car, on their way to Brittany's house. Santana had been quiet the whole night and Brittany knew she was sad about losing and not going to nationals. Brittany was sad too, but Santana was really upset. She hadn't said anything to her since they stepped in the car. 'Do you want to sleep over tonight?' Britt asked soft.

"I think I'm gonna pass this one, if you don't mind, I just want to be alone." Santana said, still not looking at her girlfriend.

_Pass this one? What the hell, I didn't do anything wrong right? _Brittany thought. What if she did this? Did she not do the routine right? That little step before the chorus, is that why they didn't win? That is all Brittany could think about. "Yeah sure no problem. Just drop me off at home then." She said really soft. So soft that Santana almost couldn't hear it.

They rode on the Pierces driveway. "Bye see you tomorrow." Santana said and leaned in for a kiss. But Brittany turned around and stepped out of the car.

"Yeah goodnight" and walked away. How could Santana let her feel like this. She was getting a little insecure, what if this was it for them. She failed Santana and she would leave her and move away. She went upstairs, walked into her room and jumped on the bed. Tears came rolling out of her eyes onto her pillow. She laid there for a few minutes as she heard knocking on the door.

"Hey I thought I heard you? What's the matter sweetie?" Her dad told her as he said next to her on the bed. Brittany didn't answer. "You guys did a really good job up there. If it was up to me, you would have won and I let you guys go straight up to the last to at nationals."

"I fucked it up, dad. It is my fault that we lost."

"what are you talking about? You were amazing and so were Santana and Mercedes. Can you tell me why you think you're the case? Or why you're so sad?"

"Santana is mad at me." She told him quiet.

"Why would she be mad at you? Did you do anything to upset her?"

"Well, yeah I fucked up the performance. If I just not forgot that one step, we would have won. I failed San, she wanted to win and I knew that, but I still fucked it up. And now she is mad and me and is she gonna leave me."

Mr. Pierce was a little surprised that her daughter was so insecure, he'd never seen her like this. Yeah, sure he had seen her cry and he had seen her upset, but never like this. Like she was about to lose everything. "Santana is not gonna breakup with you. She loves you. Why would you think that?"

"Because she didn't talked to me and told me that she wanted to be alone. She never says no to a sleep over or hanging out. So I figured that she didn't want me around anymore because I fucked her future career up. "

"hang on sweetheart, it is probably nothing that could 'fuck up her future career'. You don't know that. Then second of all, she was upset that she lost, but that has nothing to do with you routine. She just really want to beat the New Directions. And the judges thought they were a little bit better, so what? With Santana's talent she is gonna make it. And so are you, together. I promise."

"Thank you, dad." She got up and gave her dad a hug.

"No problem, sweetie. I love you" He said and hugged her tight. 'Love you too' he heard Brittany mumble.

Her father walked out of her room and she unlocked her phone to text Santana.

_Hey San,_

_I'm sorry._

_I want to talk to you tomorrow. It is nothing bad, I just have a few things to say. _

_Goodnight love you._

_B. _

She sent the text and went to sleep.

**Thursday morning /6.30 AM**

Santana buzzer went off and she rolled over to feel if there was a certain blonde next to her. She suddenly realized she didn't came home with her. Oh my god, she rejected her yesterday. How could she do that, she never did that. She immediately grabbed her phone to text her girlfriend and saw her text. When she read the text her head fell back onto her pillow and texted her back but thought it was better to say sorry in person. She got up and got ready for school.

**7.45 AM**

She got in the car, she drove towards Brittany's street and saw a little supermarket. She went inside and bought some flowers, some chocolate bars and a cuddly unicorn. When she arrived at Brittany's house she stepped out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked a little confused.

"Hey, I'm so, so sorry about how I acted yesterday, I was so mad at myself and I got I out on you and that was a bad thing to do. I'm so sorry and I get that you're mad at me. I got you this" She gave her the bag with presents. " And probably don't want to see me or be around me today but I thought maybe I could bring you to school."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and then looked inside of the bag. She walked bag inside and grabbed her schoolbag. "I'm sorry too. I thought-" she got cut off by Santana.

"You have no need to be sorry, this is all my fault. I know you wanted to talk. I read your text. I thought maybe we can do that this afternoon."

"Good idea, I'm not mad at you by the way. I was yesterday a little, but not anymore. My dad helped me figure things out, and I want to talk to you about those things. But first school!" She said as she walked towards Santana's car.

**4 PM**

Brittany and Santana were laying on Santana's bed. They hadn't talked yet but Santana had the perfect idea for their talk. "I have an idea. How about we go to the park, go picnicking or something and talk there? That way we have a quiet little talk, you know the park at the lake."

Brittany nodded in excitement and they packed their stuff for the picnic. They rode to the park and set the everything out on the ground. "so about what did you want to talk?" Santana said after they were settled and sat down facing each other.

"Uhm well I want to talk to you about how I felt yesterday when I was in my room." Santana nodded and waited for her to continue. "I was thinking about something that I could have done wrong that might upset you. Then I thought that it was my fault that we lost. And I that I disappointed you." Brittany wanted to continue but she got cut off.

"Britt, you could never disappoint me, I promise. I never thought that you were the blame for losing. I swear, you were awesome out there." She said.

"I know that now, but I didn't yesterday. I was scared that you would leave me because of that. And then-" Santana tried to say that she would never leave her, but Brittany said she want her to listen and just listen. "My dad helped me understand that it wasn't my fault. So I sent you that text. I went to bed but" she stopped for a few seconds to find the words. "I couldn't stop thinking about how you made me feel."

Santana wanted to cry at that point. She hurt Brittany. The girl she loves so, so much. How could she do that? "Britt I am so, so sorry I made you feel that way. I never ever wanted you to feel like that. Oh my god I am so stupid!"

"San you're not stupid. But I think it's good that we talk now. We used to talk about everything and if we want this relationship to work, we have to do the same."

Santana nodded and didn't know what to do. She was scared that she would do this again. She can't hurt Brittany.

"Come here" Brittany opened her arms for Santana to hug her and Santana immediately gave in. "I love you, and of course there are stuff we need to work on, but we get through it, together."

"I love you too, so, so much Britt."

Friday/ 1 PM/ McKinley High

Brittany, Santana and Mercedes were fixing their make-up.

"We were better" Mercedes said.

"I don't know, I think it could go either way" Brittany replied.

"It's that damn trouty mouth, even I felt something in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance." She said while putting some make- up on Brittany's face.

All of the sudden Quinn came in the bathroom. "all right lady's, girl talk." She got cut off by Santana.

"No, don't you dare try to give us a pep talk"

"Or ask us to come back to New Directions." Mercedes said fast.

"Wait, you really think they would take us back?" Brittany asked. She really wanted to go back. She missed them. They are her friends. But she also wanted to support Santana, that's why she joint Trouble Tones. And of course because she couldn't be with Finn in one room anymore.

"of course they would take us back"

"Do you know what growing up is about?" Quinn asked. She wanted them back. She missed her friends. She wanted to join the trouble tones in the beginning, but Rachel convinced her not to. "losing things" she continued. "In six months we all be gone."

"We will keep in touch" Mercedes said soft.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same." That's were it hit Brittany, it won't be the same. She doesn't get to see her girlfriend every day. How is that going to work? Brittany doesn't even know if she want to go to college. Or which way Santana want to go. "I don't want to grow up yet, I'm not ready to lose you girls. Not yet"

"So what are we suppose to do? Come back to glee club and sing background to Blaine and Berry until we graduate? No I'm not doing that again." Mercedes told Quinn.

"Okay first of all, don't call Rachel, Berry, that's my girlfriend and second what if Mr. Shue agreed to let the Trouble Tones sing at least one song at competitions."

"Even if Mr. Shue agreed to that Rachel never would." Santana said shaking her head.

"what if I said the both already did. Look I went a little crazy, but I'm here now. I am 17 I have a whole life in front of me. I love glee club. I love you girls and whether were 27 or 87 I want to look back at these months and say I was the best times of our lives." Quinn explained.

Santana gave a pat on Brittany's hip to get her attention and held her hand out. She grabbed it and intertwined her fingers. Suddenly Brittany knew it was going to be alright. They were going to figure it out, together.

"Were doing a big number in the auditorium tonight, to celebrate our victory to prepare for regionals. Let us know who might want to join. We could use a couple more girl voices." Quinn said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Brittany asked after a while.

"I think she is right. I hate to admit it, but it is true. These are our last months together and we have to make the best of it." Santana said looking down at her feet. She looked up surprised as she felt Brittany's arms around her, jumping up and down.

"Really?! Oh my god I am so happy. I wanted to go back for such a long time. Not because I didn't like to be in the Trouble tones or with you girls, but because I missed the others so much." She said in excitement.

"Wow, slow down Britt." Santana said laughing at her girlfriend. She knew Brittany missed the glee club. She missed Quinn and Rachel. Santana wanted her to be happy. She liked it with the Trouble Tones, but that wasn't the thing that made Brittany happy. She wanted to be in a club with all her friends, she wanted to have an amazing last year at this school.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Mercedes asked quiet.

"Well I guess we could go to the auditorium to find out what that song is that Quinn was talking about?" Santana suggested.

"Yea lets go!" Britt said excited. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. They walked in the halls and passed Sue's office.

"You guys go first, I will be right back." Brittany said, gave a kiss on Santana's cheek and walked towards Sue's office.

She knocked on the door and Sue called her in. She knew it was early in this year but she also knew that she maybe wasn't going to make this year and go to some college. She knew she wasn't smart enough to go to college. Santana told her always that she was smart in a different way, but not a school/college way. She wanted to dance but had to make this year.

"Brittany what do you want?" Sue asked as she walked in, in silence. She had still not said a word.

"I wanted to talk to you about the, well like the possibilities what I could do next year." Brittany said very soft. She didn't know if Sue was the right person to go to with this question, but she just didn't know anyone else yet. She was scared that Mr. Shue would do a whole week of songs about it and she wasn't really Mr. Figgins favorite student. So Sue was the one, she thought.

"Okay, what is it you want to asked?" For some reason` Sue is always nice to Brittany when it is just the two of them. Now Brittany knew that she could talk to Sue about this.

"I don't think I am going to graduate…" She stopped. "I'm not smart enough" she told her very soft.

"And why would you think that. Look I know I say to stuff to you but that is just because I have to be hard out there. I think that you're a great student and if you work hard enough for it, you will go to college or some dance school or something. But I guess you can stop by tomorrow to look at some options for if you don't graduate." Sue tells her really sweet.

"That is amazing, but I can't stop by tomorrow, it is San's birthday, maybe next week?"

"What ever you want Brittany. I am really happy that you can to me for help. Not many people do that, I don't know why there not though"

"I have an think I have a small idea why they don't." Brittany said laughing. "thank you Ms. Sylvester. See you at cheer practice." She walked out the door and saw Santana sitting next to the door, waiting for Brittany. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up and Brittany saw that there were tears on her cheeks. "What is the matter sweetie?"

She sat down next to her and opened her arms for Santana go hug in.

"How do we have to make stuff work if you don't want to go to college?" Santana asked between the sobs. When Brittany walked in Sue's office, Santana wanted to wait for her. She didn't meant to eavesdrop but the window of Sue's office was open, so she heard everything.

"What? Oh no did you heard that. Oh my god, I didn't want to you to hear that. I'm so sorry"

"But don't you want to graduate and go to college or a dance school or something with me?" Santana said soft and untangled herself from Brittany and just sat next to her.

"What no, of course I want to go with you, I just don't know if I am smart enough."

Santana was tired of having the same conversation with Brittany over and over again. She told Brittany so many times that she was smart and that she shouldn't listen to people who said any different. "I know that you think that. But you have to believe me that we are going to make it this year. Together. Forever."

Brittany didn't want anything else than to be with Santana for the rest of her live. She wanted to go to college with her and to New York. They would get a small, cozy apartment. "Okay, we are going to do this. You and me. I am sorry I upset you about this. I just didn't want you to know yet because I didn't want you to freak out or something or I don't know" She looked down at the floor when she felt Santana hugging her side again, she looked up back at her and Santana leaned in and kisses her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much"


	3. Chapter 3,

Normally 3x09 would come now, but because it is July, I don't want to write a Christmas story, so that's why. Also I am going to skip 3x10 and go straight to 3x11/3x12 next chapter. Have fun reading!

Chapter 3. I promise you.

**Saturday 18 December 2019/ 7.45 AM**

Santana never really liked her birthday. Sure she liked the attention, but no, she wasn't a fan of her own birthday. Brittany on the other hand. She wanted to make every birthday the best day of their lives. She had so many things planned to day to do with Santana. She just had one little problem. Santana wasn't a morning person and really not on the weekends. She wanted to surprise her with presents and breakfast but she had to wait. The only thing she could do now is send her a text. Just a sweet text.

_Hi Birthday girl,_

_Happy birthday 18__th__ baby. I love you so much. I'm gonna stop by for a sec later. _

_I love you so, so much see you later. _

_Kisses and hugs Brittany. _

Brittany had some stuff planned for this afternoon. But she didn't know when Santana was going to wake up. She didn't want to come over now, because if she woke her up now she would probably have to deal with a grumpy Santana all day. She grabbed her phone and texted Mrs. Lopez

_Hi Mrs. Lopez,_

_Congratulations with Sans birthday. I have some stuff planned this afternoon, and I was wondering if you maybe could text me when she wakes up. Don't worry I am not stealing her for the entire day, just the afternoon. _

She pressed sent and now it was just waiting until her beautiful woke up and their day of fun could start.

**10.30 AM**

Santana walked downstairs and saw her mom and dad sitting in the kitchen. "Moring" Santana said with a sleepy voice. She was wearing a cheerios sweater and some sweatpants.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Her mom said as she walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and a hug. Followed by her dad.

"18 years, it is unbelievable. It feels like yesterday when we first had you in our hands." Mr. Lopez told his daughter.

"You say that every year dad, it is becoming old." Santana grinned at her dad. She saw her mom running towards her phone and as fast as she could type something.

"What are you doing mom? Watch out you don't break a hip or something with running huh" Santana joked at her mom. She got as response a fake mad face and she went back to her phone.

After 15 minutes the doorbell rang. "Dad can you get that please, I am to tired to stand and walk and ugh" Santana was sitting on the couch watching some show on Netflix.

"Oh dear god, I am the old one here, you should do it." Mr. Lopez as he looked up from his paper. Santana growled and walked toward the door.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" Brittany flew in her arms. She hugged her tight, Santana couldn't breathe.

"Air Britt, air"

Brittany let go and kisses her every where on her face. She had a bag of presents in her hand and walked inside. Santana closed the door and followed her girlfriend.

After Brittany said Hello to Santana's parents, they went upstairs.

"Okay, you ready? Were gonna go to your surprise in an hour, but first just lay here with me?" Brittany said as see laid down on Santana's bed.

"We gonna go somewhere? Wait then I have to change." Santana said as she looked at her self in the mirror. She opened the closet. Brittany stood up from the bed and walked behind her giving her a hug from behind.

"You don't have to change you look cute. Were not gonna go somewhere fancy, don't worry." Brittany whispered in her ear. She gave her a kiss in the cheek and walked back to the bed.

"What? I look cute? I look like a homeless guy."

"Just one thing has to change, please." Brittany sat on the bed and picked up Santana's glasses from her nightstand. "Here put these on please."

"No, way. I am not going out with glasses." Brittany looked at her with puppy eyes. She knew Santana couldn't say no to those blue puppy eyes. "Don't look at me like that." Santana turned her back to Brittany.

"Pweeaasseee?"

"Damnit, fine but just because you're so cute."

Brittany smiled happily at her girlfriend, woah she looked amazing with glasses. "Come on, tiny."

"Don't call me that." Santana whined making Brittany laugh. They walked to Brittany's car and drove to the park. Brittany pull out a blanket and a picnic basket. They walked to there favorite spot and sat down.

After a few hours, it was getting darker and they walked around in the park. Brittany grabbed the bag she had in her backpack and picked a small box out of the bag.

Brittany stopped walking and let go of Santana's hand. "San, I have to ask or well give you something. My whole life people told me that I am stupid and that I never going to make it in this world. You are the only person who has ever believed in me and who helped me understand that I am going to do this. I love you so, so much and I want to spend my whole life with you." Santana stood there in shock. These were such sweet words." I want to ask you to marry me someday and I want to become you wife, have a big house with a family. I want to do this all with you. And that's why I bought you this." She opened the box and Santana saw a beautiful ring inside. She stood there, with tears in her eyes. "It is a promise ring. I want to promise you that we are going to do everything I just said, in the future. I want to have a life with you. And with this ring, I want to promise you I will always love you, take care of you when you sick, hold you when you're sad and so much more." Brittany had tears rolling down her cheeks. "this is the ring, until I give you a ring that will connect us forever."

"Oh my god, B. I don't know what to say. This is amazing. It is beautiful." Santana whipped her eyes. "I love you so much" She said as Brittany put the ring on her finger. She kissed her deep.

_It was the best birthday ever _

I am sorry this story is so short. I hope you still liked it.


End file.
